ABSTRACT The Targeted, Long-acting and Combination Anti-Retroviral Therapeutic (TLC-ART) Program has developed a scalable, drug-combination nano-platform technology called DcNPs (drug combination nanoparticles) that enables the stabilizing of insoluble and soluble short-acting antiretroviral drugs together in an injectable suspension. In nonhuman primates, DcNP is able to transform short-acting oral HIV-drug combinations into long-acting combinations that can be detected in plasma and cells with no lag phase (i.e., rapid peak drug concentrations). This application plans to leverage the novel DcNP technology to develop a safe and effective long-acting combination antiretroviral therapy for children with HIV. A long-acting injectable is urgently needed for children who struggle with adherence issues, including pill fatigue or an inability to swallow. We have established a public-private partnership for the most advanced two active drug TLC-ART platform evaluation intended for adult treatment through UM1 funding from the NIH. With these invaluable resources, we plan to create a long-acting monthly injectable formulation for children that includes three active drugs targeted to two HIV proteins. Our set of milestone-driven aims is based on a defined target product profile (TPP), and will be guided by an external advisory board (EAB) through scheduled and on-demand meetings. The research-focused objectives (Aims 1 and 2) are intended to evaluate a set of four different potential pediatric HIV-drug DcNP combinations and to select a candidate based on studies in juvenile non-human primates to progress to pre-clinical development and seek FDA guidance for an accelerated clinical progression plan (Aims 3-6). The five-year proposal will have EAB and NIAID/DAIDS program oversight to ensure success, and the study results will form a basis to develop safe and effective long-acting antiviral combinations for treatment of young children with HIV.